


Floating

by trailmix_of_tumblah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, this is from my tumblr, trailmix-of-tumblah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailmix_of_tumblah/pseuds/trailmix_of_tumblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from a prompt, yes I know it sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Bad Wholf exploring a planet

Rose was the first one to the TARDIS door this time round. Closing her eyes, she blindly took a step forward to find herself floating slightly upwards. Snapping her eyes open, she looked down to see she was about a yard off the ground. "Doctor!" She yelled down, "It’s supposed to do that yeah?" The Doctor walked out and quickly was floating just like Rose. "Heligrophus, planet of the atmosphere! Everything is going to be perfectly fine!" The Doctor’s voice echoed, through apparently nothing. "Any reason for the echo then?" Rose called out, quickly hearing her voice do the same. "Why tell you, when I can show you the source of it instead?" Before Rose could reply though, he had taken her hand and was running towards this slight dip in the ground. It was much closer than it looked, and they made it there quickly. The dip seemed to hold an entire city, with chatter echoing everywhere. Tiny little dog like creatures somehow seemed to be surfing the air to get from place to place. "They ride sound waves, with each lower pitch creating a current further and further down. The Heligro, that’s what they are called, well they can change their voice to any octave choosable. It really is fascinating, but since I lack the ability I am afraid that we can’t go down there. Unless…" He pulls out his sonic screwdriver, "I have something that can do any pitch and use that instead." He grins at Rose before quickly pulling her to his side. She enjoys the coolness of the time lord before quickly falling to a shout of ‘Allons-y!’. She squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that the landing will be soft when suddenly, they are not falling anymore, and the sonic screwdriver is buzzing away. "Care to accompany me Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate?" The Doctor asked, holding out his arm. "Why of course Sir Doctor of TARDIS." She responded giddly, looping her arm through his as they drifted to the nearest wall. The rest of the day was incredible. The food was light and fluffy like candy floss, and she managed to take a picture of the Doctor with candy floss (“Wisped Hydron”) in his hair. She really wished they had more days than this, ones where she could rest, and watch the four moons of Heligrophus rise one by one.All in all, it would be one her sweetest memories.


End file.
